


Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares

by JPA



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Sad Ending, Unresolved Tension, solavellan hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPA/pseuds/JPA
Summary: In that moment, she wonders if he really would be able to enjoy her company in another life, as he had said before.





	Everybody Dies In Their Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a diehard Solas/Lavellan shipper, but I feel like I'm so bad at writing fics for them! 
> 
> This is kind of sad. I didn't know how to tag it, so just tell me if I need to add anything. Unbeta'd! Sorry for any mistakes, lemme know if I need to fix anything!
> 
> Enjoy! :) Well..

A woman is surrounded by dancing shadows and falling leaves. The air is crisp, stinging the tip of her nose with a chilly bite. Her feet are bare, only adding to the cold she feels, and she leans down to press her hands against the cool skin.

A wolf hides in the dancing shadows, eyes aglow as it watches the woman in what might have been confused for mistrust. The woman knows better, of course. Though a lack of trust is present in her communications with the wolf, she knows that is not what the wolf’s eyes hold.

The wolf’s look contains something not unlike hunger. If it really were hunger, and not the pity she knew it was, it would be a bone-deep, soul-crushing starvation.

She stands up straight and stares. If she moves, the wolf will flee. The woman knows this from past experiences; there had been millions of nights spent chasing and getting lost.

Those nights of playing games were over. Now, the woman stood, her body as still as the paintings inspired by her beauty.

She must wait for him, as she has for what felt like centuries.

She waits, she watches, and, after hours of standing in the cold, she wins. It is not a real victory, but the taste is just as sweet.

After slinking around in the background, the wolf approaches. It stills, only for an instant, eyes unblinking as it stares.

At the sound of twisting bones, the woman closes her eyes in a weak attempt to shield herself from the horrors of change. When all is quiet, her eyes flutter open.

A man takes the place of the wolf, features tense. He is as still as the woman, his skin gleaming in the moonlight that manages to flit past the trees. His pale eyes make the dark reality of the forest less suffocating, brightening the woman’s world in more ways than one.

Hesitantly, the woman holds out a hand.

Always taking the contradicting route, the man reaches out to grasp her hand immediately. There is no doubt in his expression as he pulls her to him and rests his hand on the small of her back.

The man cranes his neck to take a good look at the woman. She lifts her chin to meet his gaze, shining eyes searching for the emptiness she wished was there.

Alas, there is more than nothing in the man’s expression. In fact, the expression that the man carries displays more emotion than the woman can handle.

To lighten the hollowed atmosphere, the woman presses her lips against his cheek, shy eyed and mischievous. He is pleasantly surprised, and when he bends down to reciprocate, just as she knew he would, she stands perfectly still.

Despite having the ability to feel all else, she does not feel it when those pretty lips brush up against her flushed cheek.

In that moment, she wonders if he really would be able to enjoy her company in another life, as he had said before.

She wants to ask him but knows she will be lied to. In the end, it doesn’t matter, for the man is pulling away from the woman’s warmth soon after their lips meet.

The woman does not try to stop the man. Her hold on him loosens, and she turns away from him as he disappears.

Within seconds of his departure, the forest disappears as well. The woman stares into an echoing nothingness, a desperate yearning for the end consuming her mind.

* * *

 

Lavellan is surrounded by sweaty sheets and shredded flower petals. The scent of her lover’s is weak, blurring her vision with it’s burning sentiment. Goosebumps litter her naked skin—the covers must have fallen to the ground while she’d slept.

Quietly, Lavellan slips out of bed and stands at the doors of a small balcony. She walks out into the night air, ignoring her body as it screams at her to run back inside.

She takes deep breaths, looking out into the forest below. With both hands on the railing of the balcony, Lavellan starts to hum, moving her gaze to the stars.

In the distance, Lavellan hears a lonely howl that resonates throughout the woods and up into the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter!! https://twitter.com/jpap_central
> 
> Thanks for the read! :)


End file.
